This invention relates to reading the liquid levels in tanks as for example, oil, water and diesel fuel tanks on a boat. In particular the invention relates to a reliable and efficient apparatus and method to read the liquid level of each of a plurality of tanks with a single pressure gauge.
Liquid level indicators have been described in the prior art. Representative of this prior art are the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,521,195, 1,526,376, 1,526,377, 2,003,759, 2,161,510 2,658,389, 3,262,313, 3,587,316, 3,613,456, 3,667,295, 4,167,874; and an article entitled "A Look At Level Measurement Methods", Instructions' & Control Systems, April 1981, Pages 37 to 45. This prior art includes static pressure level measurements and bubbler back pressure devices.
However, the liquid level gauges described in the prior art are generally not suitable for boats and in addition are complex and costly.
One object of this invention is to provide a simple apparatus and method for reading the liquid level in a plurality of tanks in a safe, reliable manner.
A further object of this invention is to provide such a method and apparatus which can be completely manually operated.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will be apparent from the description and claims which follow, taken together with the appended drawings.